La marque de l'ombre
by FrenchKS
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone Shadow Touch de Deanna Gray. L'histoire prend place juste après la libération de Kirk, Chekov et Uhura par les triskelions.


**Note de la traductrice :** cette fiction est la traduction de "Shadow Touch" de Deanna Gray que vous pouvez retrouver à cette adresse == http : / / www . ksarchive . com / ?sid=2053&warning=1. Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et à Kokoroyume pour m'avoir aiguillée ;) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fanfiction. La fin est un peu trop "mièvre" à mon goût mais le reste est très bien amené. Bonne lecture !

**La marque de l'ombre**

La faisceau attrapa Kirk, et la planète Triskelion se désintégra sous ses yeux, remplacée au fur et à mesure par la chambre de téléportation de l'Enterprise. Son corps se matérialisa et la gravité pesa à nouveau sur lui. Kirk descendit de la plateforme de téléportation, souriant à son ingénieur en chef et à son médecin en chef. Sa joie et son soulagement d'être à nouveau à bord s'affadirent rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que Spock n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.

" Jim ! " appela McCoy.

" Capitaine, c'est bon de vous revoir en un seul morceau ! " répondit Scott avec un large sourire.

" C'est bon d'être ici. Où est Spock ? " Le coup d'oeil rapide entre McCoy et Scotty n'échappa pas à Kirk.

" Il est, hum, toujours sur la passerelle. Probablement à préparer notre voyage de retour."

" Je retourne m'occuper de mes bébés, Capitaine. " Scotty était à mi-chemin de la porte lorsque Kirk l'arrêta.

" Juste un moment, Scotty. Uhura, Chekov, rejoignez l'infirmerie. McCoy y sera dans quelques minutes. En attendant l'examen du docteur, votre service est terminé jusqu'à demain. Je lirais votre rapport à ce moment là. "

" Bien, Monsieur ", dirent les deux plus jeunes officiers en quittant la pièce.

Une fois partis, Kirk se tourna vers McCoy et Scotty. " Messieurs, j'ai la nette impression que quelque chose ne va pas. "

" Jim, nous vous avons retrouvé, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ? ". McCoy effectuait déjà un scan au dessus-de lui.

" Pourquoi Spock n'est-il pas là ?

" Je vous l'ai dis, il est en haut sur la passerelle. Il a pris le commandement en attendant votre retour, vous savez ".

Kirk lança un regard furieux à McCoy. " Spock est habituellement présent lorsque je reviens. " Il regarda Scotty. " Alors ? "

" Il y a eu un léger problème... un malentendu vraiment. "

" Je ne reposerais pas la question ", avertit Kirk.

" D'accord, Jim. Il n'y a aucun problème, vraiment. Scotty et moi avons juste rendu les choses un peu difficiles pour Spock. "

" Pourquoi ? Il a eu raison. "

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. " Bien sûr qu'il a eu raison. Ce fichu vulcain n'a-t-il pas toujours raison ? Ecoutez, nous étions vraiment inquiets pour lui, et Uhura et Chekov aussi. Sans aucune raison apparente, il a modifié notre orbite et nous a fait traverser la moitié de la galaxie. "

" C'est vrai, Capitaine. Mr Spock a agi un peu bizarrement. "

" De quelle manière ? "

" Il a vérifié les instruments du vaisseau à partir de la passerelle et a effectué plusieurs scans de la planète Gamma II, mais il semblait... préoccupé en quelque sort. Vous savez comme un vulcain peut-être absorbé par ce qu'il fait il n'agissait simplement pas comme ça. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, spécialement lorsque vous faites partie des disparus. Puis, lorsque je lui ai fait mon rapport sur le téléporteur il n'a pas semblé surpris. Quelques temps après, la faible présence d'un nuage d'hydrogène fut découverte et il s'est simplement levé et nous a ordonné de quitter l'orbite. Il n'avait même pas vérifié le téléporteur par lui-même, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. "

" A partir de là, nous avons traversé l'univers, poursuivant une sorte de trainée de vapeur qui s'étendait sur plusieurs années lumières. Qu'étions-nous supposés penser ? "

" Nous ne voulions pas rendre les choses difficiles pour Monsieur Spock, Capitaine. "

" Honnêtement, Jim. Nous étions juste inquiets et il agissait bizarrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Spock il sait qu'il n'y a rien de personnel. De plus, nous allons entendre parler de la logique et de la raison vulcaines pendant un long moment maintenant. "

Kirk passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. " Vous le méritez. Je veux que vous vous souveniez tous les deux que lorsque je ne suis pas sur le vaisseau, Spock est aux commandes. Ne sapez pas son autorité ou ne questionnez pas ses décisions. Vous devez lui montrer le même respect et coopérer avec lui comme vous le faites avec moi.

" Oui, Capitaine. Je suis désolé. "

McCoy acquiesça seulement et Kirk savait que c'était tout ce qu'il arriverait à obtenir du docteur.

" Messieurs, rompez. "

Les trois hommes quittèrent la salle de téléportation, Scotty se rendant dans la direction opposée à celle de l'ingénierie. McCoy accompagna Kirk jusqu'aux turbines.

" Pont 5 ", ordonna Kirk.

" Je veux vous voir à l'infirmerie dans trente minutes, Jim. "

" Je vais bien, Bones. "

" C'est le règlement. Ces marques que vous portez ont besoin d'être traitées et je suis sûr qu'elles vous font mal. Je ne veux pas d'une infection qui couve. "

" Plus tard. Après m'être nettoyé, je file sur la passerelle ", dit Kirk en sortant de l'ascenseur.

" Une heure, Capitaine. Et j'envoie la sécurité vous trainer en bas. "

Kirk ne s'embêta pas à répondre. Il se rendit simplement dans ses quartiers. Il était irrité. Il avait passé trop de temps hors de son vaisseau et maintenant qu'il était de retour l'infirmerie constituait le dernier endroit où il voulait se rendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, il tira le harnais venant de Triskelion et le balança à la poubelle. Il retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes, et enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Après une courte douche, il endossa un costume propre et se rendit sur la passerelle. Comme les moteurs s'activaient, il sentit la vibration caractéristique de son vaisseau qui passait en distorsion. Il sourit pour lui-même. Spock les avait mis en route.

Kirk entra sur la passerelle, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il trouva Spock assis sur sa chaise de commandement. Il s'assis et observa son commandant en second qui attendait patiemment. Il était si bon d'être de retour sur son vaisseau. De voir ces visages familiers.

" Capitaine, bienvenue à bord. "

" Merci, Mr Spock. Je suis heureux d'être de retour. "

" Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous rencontrer dans la salle de téléportation mais j'ai pensé que le mieux était de quitter l'orbite le plus tôt possible. "

" C'est bon. Quelle est notre position ? "

" Le vaisseau est en route pour Gamma II en distorsion 2. Nous ne pouvons pas passer en distorsion supérieure jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Scott finisse les réparations sur les bobines transversales. La distorsion soutenue qui a servi à vous localiser a causé la fonte des fusibles. Les réparations sont estimées à trois heures et quatorze minutes. Pendant ce temps, nous pouvons augmenter la vitesse jusqu'en distorsion 5. L'EPA actuelle est de 23.6 heures. Starfleet a été informée de notre situation. "

L'efficacité vulcaine.

" Merci, Spock. C'est bon d'être de retour. Vous m'avez manqué. "

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça, mais ça lui avait échappé il ne savait pas comment. C'était pourtant la vérité Spock lui avait manqué. C'était toujours le cas lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

Un sourcil se souleva.

" En effet. J'étais aussi inquiet pour vous. "

Kirk sourit à ces mots. Spock avait vraiment du s'inquiéter pour l'admettre ainsi. Ses yeux marrons le regardaient chaleureusement et Kirk se demanda pour la centième fois comment quiconque connaissant Spock pouvait penser qu'il était froid et impassible.

" J'aurais pensé que le bon docteur vous aurez délivré une invitation à vous rendre à l'infirmerie. "

Kirk rit.

" Il l'a fait. "

Il se leva.

" D'accord, j'y vais. Connaissant McCoy, je ne serais pas de nouveau en service avant demain au moins, peut-être même après demain. Un diner ce soir vous irait ? Vous pouvez me remplacer et peut-être faire quelques parties d'échec après ? Il me semble que c'est dans votre cabine cette fois-ci ? "

" Exact. Je finirais mon service à 19:00, si cela vous convient. "

" Bien. Je vous verrai à ce moment là. "

Kirk observa Spock s'asseoir sur le siège central avant de se lever, traçant son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Oui, il était bon d'être de retour.

Kirk sirota une boisson vulcaine épicée en observant Spock débarrasser la vaisselle de leur diner. Le menu avait consisté en une combinaison de nourriture vulcaine et Entaniale. Un surprenant mais délicieux mélange. Spock lui avait remis son rapport et avait relaté les évènements survenus sur la planète. Kirk finit sa boisson. Triskelion se trouvait déjà à plusieurs années lumières et, à part son mal de dos, cela semblait déjà faire partie du passé. Mais ça pouvait facilement devenir un sujet futur s'il n'avait pas s'agit de son ami vulcain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock. Il portait une tunique simple qui semblait légère et confortable. Sa couleur, d'un marron profond, mettait ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres en valeur. Il aimait voir Spock en dehors de son uniforme. C'était un fait rare et privé, consenti uniquement dans ses propres quartiers. Il aimait le fait que Spock se laisse aller quand ils étaient seuls ainsi. Chaque moment qu'ils pouvaient partager ensemble était plaisant mais, ici, protégé par son intimité, Spock se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour laisser tomber ses propres barrières. Kirk se sentait honoré d'être la seule personne avec laquelle Spock s'autorisait à le faire.

Kirk se leva et s'étira, se promenant dans la pièce à coucher de Spock. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. Spock avait bien entendu baissé la température pour lui. Kirk se souvint, que trop bien, les fois où Spock avait été blessé et qu'il se reposait à l'infirmerie. Le personnel médical avait monté la température à un niveau normal vulcain. Il s'était mis à suer à peine entré. Mais à ce moment précis, il se sentait bien. Douillet. Il promena son regard sur le lit rouge de la chambre, jusqu'à la flamme vacillante d'une idole, en passant par les armes traditionnelles. Cette chambre lui avait plusieurs fois semblé extraterrestre, bizarre et mystérieuse. Elle gardait toujours sa part de mystère mais ne lui semblait plus étrangère. Il avait trouvé sa place.

"Jim?"

Kirk se retourna à moitié. "Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux échecs Spock. Je préfèrerais me reposer seulement, parler. Si vous êtes d'accord."

"Comme vous le souhaitez."

Spock le rejoignit dans la chambre et lui indiqua l'une des chaises exotiques qu'il gardait comme la fidèle reproduction de son propre monde. Kirk s'y assit, aimant la sensation peluchée qui s'en dégagea. Ses mains caressèrent avec solennité les coudières en bois de la chaise. Le bois véritable était rare sur Vulcain. Il releva le regard à temps pour voir son hôte s'asseoir sur le sol dans un nid d'oreillers.

"Ca a l'air très confortable."

"Contrairement à ce que croit l'équipage, je ne dors pas sur une planche de bois pour empêcher mon dos d'être courbaturé."

Kirk gloussa.

"Les logements sur Triskelion étaient presque aussi mauvais."

Les yeux de Spock s'assombrirent et son front s'affaissa jusqu'aux sourcils.

"Il est logique qu'une intelligence supérieure telle que les Pourvoyeurs aient un usage complètement erroné des besoins des autres créatures sensibles."

"Ils n'étaient donc pas aussi supérieurs après tout."

"Au regard de ce qui s'est passé et de ce que vous avez rapporté, leur technologie semble assez impressionnante. Ils étaient capables de trouver notre position et de nous téléporter à onze parsecs dans l'espace. La chambre souterraine que vous avez décrite abritait de vastes machines capables d'envoyer l'Enterprise en orbite et d'abaisser toutes nos défenses, tout en contrôlant entièrement ce qui se passait sur la planète. Tout ceci uniquement grâce à leurs capacités mentales."

"Technologiquement oui, ils étaient supérieurs. Mais ils ont perdu une partie vitale d'eux-mêmes. Ils ont oublié ce qu'était que ressentir, d'avoir un corps. Ils n'ont pas reconnu ces autres formes sensibles comme des personnes. Juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas éduquées ou intelligentes comme les Pourvoyeurs. Ils les ont traités comme des êtres inférieurs, presque comme des animaux sélectionnés pour la reproduction et les combats de gladiateurs. Leur vie entière de servitude était complètement contrôlée par des êtres qui leur disaient quand manger, se reposer, s'entraîner, quand se battre et avec qui. La vie n'avait aucune valeur pour eux. Tout ce qui comptait aux yeux des Pourvoyeurs était leur propre plaisir. "

"Mm."

Spock sembla réfléchir.

"Croyez-vous qu'ils tiendront leur parole et qu'ils éduqueront la population ?"

"Je l'espère. Ils ont honoré tous leurs paris antérieurs. Je pense qu'ils trouveront des enseignants et qu'ils prépareront toute une variété d'espèces à former une société indépendante, avec tous les challenges dont elle a besoin."

"En effet."

"Il y avait des espèces là-bas que je ne connaissais même pas. Certaines oui, mais d'autres m'étaient totalement inconnues. Toutes ces formes de vie différentes que nous avons rencontré et il y en a encore tant d'autres là dehors dont nous ne savons rien. "

"L'univers est vaste."

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. C'était un silence confortable et décontracté. Les yeux de Kirk se baladèrent dans la chambre du vulcain.

"Il est marrant de constater à quel point certaines choses peuvent être différentes selon les espèces, et d'autres pourtant tellement similaires. Regardez-nous. Nous venons de deux espèces différentes mais nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu. Nous pensons différemment mais nos objectifs et nos buts sont à peu près les mêmes. Nous nous équilibrons si bien. Le parfait assortiment. " Le sourire de Kirk s'affadit quand il aperçut Spock se raidir et détourner le regard.

"Spock ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non. Vous avez raison, bien entendu. Nous sommes une équipe de commande efficace."

"Oui, et nous sommes aussi de bons amis. J'aime être ici avec vous, comme maintenant."

"Moi de même."

La voix de Spock paraissait normale mais Kirk l'entendit déglutir, généralement le signe d'une certaine nervosité.

"J'ai appris que McCoy et Scotty vous avez fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Je suis allé leur parler à ce propos."

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils étaient seulement inquiets pour vous."

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être irrespectueux. Vous êtes mon officier en second et mon ami."

Kirk se souvint d'une chose.

"Ils ont dit que vous aviez un comportement étrange."

Spock détourna rapidement le regard et déglutit une fois de plus. L'esprit de Kirk se mit rapidement en alerte.

"Spock ? Quelque chose d'étrange est-il arrivé ?"

"Les humains se trompent souvent sur mon comportement."

"Certains, oui. Mais Scotty travaille avec vous depuis des années. Bones vous connait mieux que ça aussi."

Kirk se redressa, droit comme un I.

"Il vous connait bien. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Spock resta silencieux.

"Ils ont dit que vous sembliez préoccupé, que vos vérifications des consoles ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme d'habitude. Vous avez quitté le quadrant après avoir survoler à peine les détecteurs, poursuivant une trainée pratiquement à l'aveuglette."

"C'était la seule piste dont nous disposions, et la seule conduite correcte à adopter."

"Mais vous ne le saviez pas à ce moment là. Comment pouviez-vous être si sûr ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas passé plus de temps à chercher sur Gamma II ?"

Spock déglutit encore.

"J'attends une réponse."

"Très bien."

Spock replia ses bras sur ses genoux.

"J'ai quitté le système de Gamma II car je savais que vous n'y étiez pas."

"Vous saviez que trois d'entre nous avions été téléportés ailleurs ?"

"Non. Je savais que _vous_ n'y étiez pas."

"Moi seul ?"

Spock hocha rapidement la tête.

"Je ne pouvais plus sentir votre présence. Vous étiez trop éloigné de moi."

"Eloigné de vous ? Spock, je ne comprends pas."

"Je sens votre présence, votre être, à l'intérieur de moi. Ce n'était plus le cas lorsque vous aviez disparu. Je sais lorsque vous n'êtes plus à proximité."

"Que voulez-vous dire par me sentir à l'intérieur de vous ?"

"Cela s'appelle le _Shi'llaru_, la marque de l'ombre. Notre dernière fusion mentale a engendré un écho, une résonance entre nos êtres. C'est difficile à expliquer à un non-télépathe mais je peux vous sentir."

"Pouvez-vous..."

Kirk laissa sa question en suspens. Il avait confiance en Spock.

"Je ne peux pas lire vos pensées" lui répondit Spock de toute manière. "Je possède simplement la capacité de sentir votre présence. Comme c'est le cas lorsque les humains peuvent dire quelle personne vient d'entrer dans une pièce sans même avoir regardé."

"Donc, lorsque j'ai disparu, vous saviez que je n'étais plus dans le système de Gamma II."

Spock acquiesça.

"Le contact n'est pas profond. Ma capacité à vous sentir faiblit avec la distance, et elle a cessé directement après votre disparition et celle des autres. Lorsque nous avons découvert que la contraction spatiale était une trainée ionique, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication, mais que vous aviez été téléporté d'une manière ou d'une autre en-dehors du système de Gamma II. J'ai simplement suivi cette trainée jusqu'à vous."

"Je suppose que c'est une chance que nous ayons cette marque, ou vous seriez encore probablement entrain de nous chercher. Je me demande si vous nous auriez retrouvés un jour", s'amusa Kirk.

"Je vous aurais retrouvé. Peu importe le temps que cela aurait pris ou ce qu'était cette trainée, je vous aurais retrouvé."

La force des mots du vulcain stupéfia Kirk et il se rassit simplement. Une sombre flamme brulait dans le marron de ses yeux mais s'éteignit rapidement lorsque le vulcain reprit le contrôle. Les instincts de Kirk s'éveillèrent à vitesse grand V.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'autre ici, Spock ?"

Spock refusa de le regarder en face.

"Rien."

"Vous ne mentez pas très bien, Spock et je n'aime pas lorsque vous essayez de le faire avec moi."

"Cela ne vous concerne pas."

"Oh que si, ça me concerne. Cela a quelque chose à voir avec vous et moi, et cette sorte de contact. J'ai le droit de savoir."

Le visage de Spock s'endurcit et il resta obstinément silencieux.

"J'attends, Commandant. Considérez cela comme un ordre."

Spock jeta un regard furieux à travers lui.

"Oui, Capitaine."

Kirk nota la froideur dans sa voix profonde.

"Votre perception des choses est accrues, comme à son habitude. Les esprits impliqués doivent être très compatibles pour que le _Shi'llaru_ se développe. Même si notre contact a été extrêmement limité, le lien a été formé entre nous."

"Donc nos esprits doivent être très compatibles."

"Oui."

"Quel mal y-a-t-il à ça ? C'est justement ce dont je parlais tout à l'heure, à quel point nous nous adaptons bien l'un à l'autre."

"Le _Shi'llaru_ ne s'est pas formé parce que nous sommes une bonne équipe de commandement."

"Nous sommes amis aussi."

"Il ne se forme pas dans de telles circonstances."

"Quelles sont les conditions nécessaires à sa formation ?"

"Lorsque les esprits sont proches l'un de l'autre."

Kirk sentait la colère monter en lui face à cette course poursuite.

"Je veux l'explication en entière Spock, maintenant."

Spock cligna des yeux, déglutissant, puis il sembla rassembler son courage.

"Un contact mental récurrent entre deux esprits assortis peut former le _Shi'llaru_, comme cela est arrivé pour nous. Si nos esprits continuent de se toucher, il s'approfondira finalement pour devenir un lien. Un tel lien augmenterait notre conscience de l'autre, même sur la distance. Nous pourrions consciemment entrer en contact l'un avec l'autre. A bout d'un moment, le lien se transformerait en liaison. Une liaison permanente."

La voix de Spock se transforma en un murmure.

"Une liaison nécessitant un accouplement".

Kirk retomba sur sa chaise. Les implications mirent son esprit en état de choc. Les mots tentèrent de se former, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente. Il leva le regard et aperçut la peur naitre dans les yeux de Spock. Sa langue se délia finalement.

"Vous êtes entrain de dire que-"

"Nos esprits sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est effectivement pour cela que nous sommes une équipe de commandement aussi forte, et que nous somme amis malgré toutes nos différences. Mais cela signifie bien plus pour moi. J'ai senti votre charisme depuis le départ, l'attrait de votre être. J'ai essayé de résister mais j'ai été aspiré par vous de la même façon que procède un trou noir. Je n'ai pas pu résister, et puis, je n'ai plus souhaité le faire. Alors le _Shi'llaru_ s'est formé, et j'ai su au final ce que vous représentiez réellement pour moi."

"Et c'est... ?" Kirk retint sa respiration.

Les yeux marrons accrochèrent les siens. "Je vous aime."

Kirk le fixa du regard.

"Je souhaite être avec vous, de toutes les façons qui soient."

Kirk ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester assis sur sa chaise. Son être tout entier était en surcharge.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" bégaya-t-il enfin.

"J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour vous les dernières 1,35 années."

"1,..." Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Spock venait juste de lui confesser qu'il l'aimait et ce depuis plus d'un an. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Il était supposé être celui qui ressentait des émotions.

"Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit, Spock ?"

Spock le regarda avec une tristesse si transparente qu'elle lui serra le coeur.

"Vous dire quoi, Jim ? Que je suis tombé amoureux de mon Capitaine ? De mon ami ? Il ne servait à rien de vous le dire puisque nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Je ne voulais pas vous éloigner, d'aucune manière que ce soit."

"Vous pensez que je suis si superficiel, je -"

Spock éleva une main.

"Non, vous savez que je ne pense pas cela de vous. Mais je suis votre officier en second. Nous ne pourrions plus travailler ensemble comme nous le devrions s'il y avait une gêne entre nous. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous rendre mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je veux que notre amitié continue comme elle l'a toujours été."

"Ca a déjà changé pour vous."

"Mais cela n'a pas besoin de l'être pour vous. Jim, je veux rester votre ami."

"Vous serez toujours mon ami, Spock. Je ne veux pas que cela change non plus."

"C'est un soulagement.".

Spock prit une profonde respiration.

"Nous pourrons donc continuer comme avant."

"Attendez une minute, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Je ne peux pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé."

"Rien ne s'est passé."

"Mon meilleur ami me dit qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi et vous dites qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?"

"Ce n'est pas votre problème, Jim. Je m'occuperais de mes émotions à ma façon."

Kirk savait ce que cela signifiait : les enfermer, les enterrer, les renier.

"Je ne pense que ça soit la solution."

"C'est la seule. Jim, je suis bien conscient de votre préférence pour les femmes. Vous ne désirez pas un amant. Je suis aussi au courant de votre désir d'éviter tout engagement sur le long terme. Dans une telle situation, je suis disqualifié en tant que partenaire potentiel pour vous. Je l'accepte."

"Spock-"

Le vulcain se mit soudainement debout.

"Capitaine, l'heure commence à être tardive et vous devez être fatigué depuis votre dernière épreuve. Je vous conseille de vous reposer maintenant."

Avant qu'il ait pu protester, Kirk se retrouva dans le couloir, fixant la porte fermée des quartiers de Spock. Hébété, il se dirigea vers sa cabine pour une nuit sans sommeil.

Kirk remua encore, fixant avec irritation la station scientifique vide. Depuis deux jours, Spock l'évitait, parlant seulement lorsque son devoir l'exigeait. Il avait trouvé ce matin un message du vulcain, statuant qu'un guérisseur pouvait les attendre lorsqu'ils arriveraient sur Esorn, afin de dissoudre le _Shi'llaru_. La situation le préoccupait.

" Sulu, la passerelle est à vous. Je me rends dans mes quartiers. "

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cabine, il se servit un verre. Spock l'aimait. Depuis que le vulcain avait lâché sa torpille photonique, il n'avait pensé presque qu'à ça. Une telle chose ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Spock, un amant. Il ne les avait certainement jamais envisagés ensemble.

Depuis le départ, Spock lui avait toujours donné plus de loyauté et de dévotion que son serment envers Starfleet ne requérait. Kirk n'y avait pas décelé autre chose car ils étaient amis autant que coéquipiers. Mais en y repensant, il réalisait maintenant tout ce que Spock avait fait pour lui. A quel point il avait été protecteur, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Combien de fois avait-il servi de bouclier pour lui, mentalement, physiquement ? Combien de fois avait-il résisté pour son Capitaine, même contre les ordres de Starfleet ? Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il fait tout ça à part l'amour ?

Un instant. Il avait fait les mêmes choses pour Spock. Il devenait fou à chaque fois que Spock était blessé ou qu'il disparaissait. Comme cette fois-ci, quand le Galileo avait disparu. Ca avait été horrible. Sept membres de l'équipage, incluant Bones et Scotty, étaient à bord de la navette, mais ses pensées avaient été focalisées sur Spock, sur ce qu'il ferait s'il perdait Spock. Il se sentait si proche de lui, s'inquiétait tellement pour lui.

Kirk mit son verre de côté. Il y avait des choses sérieuses sur lesquelles il devait réfléchir.

Il était tard, mais Kirk savait que Spock était toujours debout. Il écrasa la paume de sa main sur la sonnette, sans aucune hésitation. Il y eut un bref silence suivit d'une voix basse et feutrée.

" Entrez. "

Kirk s'engouffra dans la chaleur de la cabine du vulcain. Spock n'était pas dans la pièce d'entrée. Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce adjacente et aperçut Spock assis sur son lit, les pieds sur le sol, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête inclinée en avant. Kirk l'observa simplement un instant. Son ami. Son très cher ami. Voir Spock ainsi, toujours dans la pénombre, lui confirma simplement que ce qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières heures d'introspection était juste. Cette nuit, sa vie et celle de Spock allaient changer à jamais.

Il entra dans la chambre à coucher, s'arrêta près de son ami. Spock ne bougea pas, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Capitaine ? "

" C'est Jim, et il faut que nous parlions. "

Spock leva finalement la tête. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux marées noires tristes et résignées.

" Nous avons déjà parlé. Je vous ai aussi informé que j'avais contacté Esorn, qu'un guérisseur vulcain était disponible et que nous le rencontrions. "

" C'est assez présomptueux de votre part, vous ne trouvez pas ? N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire sur tout ça ? "

" Pourquoi les humains insistent-ils toujours pour parler des choses qui ne nécessitent aucune discussion ? "

Kirk sentit le ton blessé de Spock. Il s'assit près de lui sur le lit et Spock se leva brutalement.

" Capitaine- "

"Vous allez m'écouter maintenant, Commandant. C'est compris ? " Il usa de son ton de commandement, le seul que Spock ne pouvait pas éviter. Cela avait toujours marché, et il savait que ça serait encore le cas. Spock se rassit avec raideur et plia ses mains dans les larges manches de sa tunique.

" J'ai été choqué l'autre jour lorsque vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments. Je ne les aurais vraiment jamais devinés. Je suppose que j'aurais du, car j'aurais pu voir qu'ils étaient là pour moi si j'avais fait attention. Bien entendu, vous avez brillamment fait votre travail en les dissimulant. Vous saviez exactement quelle distance garder et quand vous retirer. Et puis, il y a eu moi aussi. J'étais tellement enfermé dans mon rôle de commandant, à penser que je devais préserver le mythe du capitaine supposé détaché et indifférent, que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il y avait juste sous mes yeux."

"Capitaine, nous savons tous les deux que je suis inapproprié pour vous."

"Ne devrais-je pas être le seul à pouvoir le déterminer ? Mais maintenant que vous le mentionnez, parlons-en avec logique. Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas être un partenaire pour moi car je ne veux pas m'engager. Bien, vous avez raison, et vous avez tort. Je me suis engagé auprès de Starfleet, de mon vaisseau et de mon équipage. Je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer marié avec une femme quelconque, dont je pourrais être éloigné durant des années entières. Ce ne serait pas juste non plus pour nous deux. Donc, dans ce sens, je ne voulais avoir aucune attache. Mais vous et moi partageons un engagement envers ce vaisseau et Starfleet, et l'un envers l'autre. Nos vies sont déjà reliées. Il n'y aurait aucun conflit."

Le front de Spock se souleva mais il ne dit rien.

"En ce qui concerne votre autre point... oui, j'ai toujours été attiré par les femmes. Je n'ai jamais désiré un homme. Mais je n'ai aussi jamais tenu à quelqu'un comme je tiens à vous. Personne n'a jamais autant signifié à mes yeux que vous."

Kirk baissa le regard sur ses mains.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, à essayer de nous imaginer ensemble. Je ne peux toujours pas me faire une idée, mais je veux le faire. Vous savez pourquoi ?"

Spock secoua lentement la tête.

"Car lorsque toutes les pensées s'évaporent, il ne reste plus que les sentiments. Quand deux personnes s'aiment, plus rien ne compte. Ni le sexe, si l'âge, ni l'espèce. Je vous aime, Spock. Je pense que c'est le cas depuis un long moment, même si je n'en avais pas réalisé l'étendue avant. Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne veux pas me contenter du reste. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous, et je ne veux même pas essayer. Je veux être avec vous, de toutes les façons qui soient."

Spock déglutit.

"Jim, je ne pense pas que-"

"Ne pensez pas. Ressentez."

Kirk prit le visage du vulcain entre ses mains.

"Je. Vous. Aime."

Il rapprocha ce visage grave du sien, scellant leurs lèvres ensemble pour la première fois. Une douce chaleur se déploya dans son ventre, écrasant ses entrailles de l'intérieur tandis que ses lèvres glissaient le long de celles de Spock, plus chaudes encore. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche du vulcain, et un feu brûlant l'envahit. S'il avait eu le moindre doute sur sa capacité à répondre aux attentes de Spock, il avait disparu. Son être tout entier s'étendait déjà contre le vulcain. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque Spock laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

"Ca va ?"

"Oui", répondit Spock dans un profond murmure essoufflé.

Kirk se leva, Spock sur ses talons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit un autre homme dans ses bras. Des bras puissants l'encerclèrent pour se transformer en étreinte. Maladroite au départ; Kirk n'était pas habitué à tenir quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, ou à sentir un corps puissant fermement pressé contre le sien. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois de plus en un profond et long baiser, il se détendit. C'était merveilleux. Spock et lui s'emboîtaient si parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Kirk embrassa la mâchoire piquante du vulcain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi excitant d'embrasser quelqu'un portant une barbe de quelques jours.

"Vous voulez arrêter ?"

"Non. Jamais."

Kirk glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Spock en souriant, puis sur sa poitrine, trouvant finalement la ceinture de sa tunique. Il l'ouvrit et ses mains allèrent et vinrent sur les flancs de Spock. La peau était chaude et lisse sous ses doigts. Il explora la poitrine recouverte d'un fin duvet noir, appréciant la texture. Il poussa enfin la tunique du vulcain, la laissant glisser sur le sol en une flaque sombre.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Spock et n'y trouva que de la confiance et de l'amour. Il tira son amis dans ses bras, laissant ses mains sur ses hanches fines, caressant la peau nu du vulcain contre lui. Spock se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres dans un autre baiser. Il s'intensifia, leur langue se battant doucement en duel, goûtant l'une à l'autre. Kirk frotta son membre durcissant contre celui de Spock. Mon dieu, il rendait Spock si dur. Il couvrit de baisers le visage de Spock, descendant jusqu'à sa gorge. Il suçota la peau tendue sous sa bouche alors qu'une des mains de Spock montait pour entourer sa nuque, ses doigts se perdant dans sa chevelure. Kirk glissa une main entre leur corps et se rapprocha avec ardeur du membre vulcain. C'était si chaud. Spock prit une brusque respiration.

"Allons nous allonger" murmura Kirk.

Ils se séparèrent suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Kirk de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de rejoindre Spock sur le lit. Il embrassa son nouvel amant, sa main caressant amoureusement la colonne chaude. Il n'avait jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme avant. C'était extraordinaire pour lui. La peau était tendre, comme du satin, formant un brusque contraste avec la dureté intérieure. Spock gémit quand sa main caressa l'organe sensible. Mon dieu, c'était tellement excitant d'entendre son officier en second si logique produire un tel son.

Ses lèvres capturèrent une fois encore celles de Spock, sa langue explorant sa chaude cavité. Les mains du vulcain caressaient timidement sa peau, les doigts amateurs découvrant la moindre de ses zones sensibles, comme si Spock savait instinctivement où le toucher.

Oh… c'était si bon. Spock avait toujours su ce dont il avait besoin. Il effleura le sexe du vulcain du bout des doigts. Spock étouffa un gémissement, retenant son souffle et le son étouffé excita Kirk encore plus. Il s'éloigna, souriant d'un regard sombre empli de passion et promena son pouce sur ce corps mince, lui rendant hommage par ses caresses et ses baisers.

Ses doigts se posèrent finalement sur le pénis du vulcain. Il était svelte, comme le reste du corps de Spock, avec une longue extrémité en forme de cloche, montée d'une double crête. D'infimes veines formaient une fresque de motifs intriguant, et il rougissait en une fragile couleur olive. Mais la chair ardente dans le creux de sa main était tout sauf fragile. Elle était gorgée de vie, d'envie et de masculinité. Cette pensée emplit Kirk d'un sentiment de puissance et d'admiration. C'était Spock, un vulcain, un homme, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, allongé là et qui avait maintenant besoin de _lui_. Il était celui que Spock voulait. Cet être, supposément insensible, l'aimait et le désirait.

Tout en observant Spock, Kirk balaya sa langue sur l'extrémité de son membre, goûtant le fluide translucide qui s'écoulait déjà. Spock fit un brusque mouvement de tête sur le lit, sa respiration se transformant rapidement en halètements. C'était tellement érotique de voir le vulcain perdre ainsi le contrôle, l'observer entrain de le regarder l'embrasser avec passion. Il glissa sa langue entre les stries et traça son chemin entre les veines de cette colonne. Il trouva alors à sa racine deux sphères charnues, petites et plus arrondies que les siennes, soigneusement enfouies derrière des boucles sombres. Il donna un léger coup de langue dessus, la faisant remonter le long du sexe brandissant.

Kirk le lécha de bas en haut. Il plongea sa langue dans la toute petite ouverture à son extrémité, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Spock. Son propre sexe se dressait douloureusement contre le matelas. Il l'ignora, concentré à satisfaire son vulcain.

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement les sphères fermes et Spock écarta les fesses. Kirk prit l'extrémité de son entrejambe dans sa bouche, et enveloppa le reste de ses doigts. Spock s'arqua et poussa un cri. Les gémissements du vulcain le rendaient si excitant. Il l'aspira avec plaisir, enivré par l'odeur et le goût de Spock, amoureux du corps mince qui se tortillait sous son touché, son esprit enregistrant la vision de son officier en second guindé, s'accrochant aux draps et gémissant de plaisir.

Son propre sexe était maintenant lancinant. Il libéra l'organe humide, étendant son corps contre celui de son ami. Il se tendit contre lui et les fit trembler tous les deux. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, lissant leur ventre et leur sexe. Spock l'attira pour un baiser féroce et Kirk sentit monter la première vague de jouissance. Il arracha ses lèvres de ce contact, usant de toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour stopper le déferlement.

"Je veux te sentir en moi."

Spock grogna, séparant davantage ses jambes.

Kirk roula vers l'extérieur et se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements. Il sortit le tube de pommade qu'il avait amené avec lui et se retourna vers Spock.

"Je pensais qu'il valait mieux être préparé" expliqua-t-il en ouvrant le tube.

"Logique" répondit Spock, taquin.

Il était tellement incroyable de voir tant de chaleur dans ces yeux sombres, d'entendre la joie dans cette voix grave.

Ses mains frissonnaient alors qu'il les lubrifiait. Il ne perdait pas de temps; ils étaient plus que prêts pour ça. Spock commença à se retourner mais Kirk l'arrêta.

" Je veux te voir. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouiras."

Silencieusement, Spock roula à nouveau sur le dos.

"Soulève tes hanches" demanda Kirk, poussant un oreiller sous le vulcain tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

Kirk plaça délicatement les jambes de Spock autour de ses épaules. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait cela auparavant, son sexe trouva instinctivement sa place. S'approchant doucement, Kirk glissa simplement l'extrémité de son sexe à travers le cercle sombre et étroit.

Spock haleta et Kirk usa de la moindre parcelle de contrôle qu'il possédait encore pour s'arrêter.

"Est-ce que je te fais mal ?"

Spock hocha la tête sur le lit.

"Non, Jim, ne vous arrêtez pas, s'il vous plait. Ne vous arrêtez pas."

Kirk s'enfonça progressivement, surpris et enchanté de constater comme le corps de Spock s'ouvrait aisément à lui. L'étroitesse chaude se moula autour de son organe, l'attirant jusqu'au fond. Spock leva les bras et posa ses magnifiques mains sur le visage de Kirk.

"Oh, Jim, Je vous aime tellement."

C'était fait. Kirk commença à bouger, des sensations exquises transperçant son corps alors qu'il allait et venait dans son amant. Les mains de Spock restaient sur son visage tandis qu'ils se fixaient intensément l'un l'autre.

"Mon dieu, c'est si bon en toi" haleta Kirk.

Ils laissèrent leur regard s'accrocher l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils bougeait en rythme, fluidifiant leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce que leurs gestes se synchronisent. Oui, c'était ça qu'il avait toujours voulu, qu'il avait cherché dans les bras de tant de femmes. Rien n'avait jamais été si bon, si épanouissant, que de faire l'amour à Spock.

Kirk prit l'organe du vulcain dans l'une de ses mains, le caressant en même temps que ses coup de bassin. Une douce pression familière grandit au creux de ses reins jusqu'à en devenir presque insupportable, éclatant enfin jusqu'à son apogée. Il se déversa profondément en Spock tandis qu'une chaude semence jaillit entre ses doigts. Le corps tremblant, les poumons cherchant désespérément l'air, Kirk baissa le regard vers son vulcain. Sa sombre chevelure était ébourrifée sur le côté, ses lèvres pâles étaient gonflées par leur baisers et sa peau moite s'assombrissait en une belle couleur verdoyante.

Lorsqu'il pensa avoir assez de force, Kirk se retira doucement. Il commença à s'éloigner du vulcain mais de puissants bras le retinrent fermement. Une chaude adhérence s'étala entre eux – la semence de Spock, preuve des sentiments du vulcain à son égard. Il enroula ses bras autour du vulcain. Leur bouche se rencontrèrent et partagèrent un lent et profond baiser. Spock les fit basculer sur le lit, les plaçant côte à côté.

"Je t'aime" dit Kirk doucement.

Spock glissa un doigts le long de sa joue et de ses lèvres.

"Vous m'avez enseigné ce que cela signifiait."

Un fin sourire éclaira les yeux sombres.

"Vous êtes passé à travers toutes mes barrières et vous avez trouvé mon coeur. Il bat grâce à vous. Je vous le donne, pour toujours."

Il était difficile pour Kirk de donner une réponse étant donné la boule au fond de sa gorge.

"Je l'accepte, et te donne le mien."

"Je le garderai toujours."

Kirk captura les lèvres de Spock pour un baiser, scellant ainsi leur serment. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Quand avait-il su qu'ils ne pourrait maintenant plus vivre sans ça ?

"Pourrais-tu me montrer ce _Shi'llaru_ ? J'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur les fusions vulcaines et leurs liens étant donné que je vais en faire l'expérience."

Spock le regarda, les yeux brillants.

"Effectivement" murmura-t-il.

Une main effilée se tendit jusqu'à lui et les doigts chauds glissèrent sur ses zones neuronales. Spock s'était déjà aisément familiarisé avec les traits de son visage. Des vrilles de chaleur et d'amour s'écoulèrent doucement en lui et monta de son dos jusqu'à Spock. C'était tellement naturel entre eux. Un jour, ils seraient totalement liés. lLorsque son esprit rencontra celui de Spock, il savait que c'était inévitable. L'amour en avait décidé ainsi.

**FIN**


End file.
